I'll Always Remember You
by Peacex3Believe
Summary: Logan's feelings towards Julian's departure. Jogan. Based on CP Coulter's Daltonverse.


**A/N: I own nothing. Logan, Julian, Derek, and Dalton obviously belong to CP Coulter.**

He left. One day, I woke up and he was gone. Derek said he _had_ to go, but he wouldn't tell me why. He _did_ te.l me that our friend wasn't coming back, though. How could he just up and go without telling me?

He wouldn't return any of my calls, probably out of fear that I'd be mad at him. He'd never admit it though. He'd never admit it though. He tries to never show any weaknesses.

Looking back on it now, what frustrates me the most is when I first found out. I was in a medication haze when one of the Stuart boys told me. I didn't feel anything. One of my best friends leaves without telling me and I felt nothing.

I remember my conversation with Derek that night.

"What am I supposed to feel?" I yelled exasperatedly.

"I don't think I can answer that for you, Lo," Derek began.

I sighed as loud as a human being possibly can, and flopped down on my bed.

"…But I have something you might want to hear," he continued.

"Unless it's Jules finally calling me back, I don't want to hear it," I said into my pillow.

I could tell Derek rolled his eyes without looking at him. I heard him sit down at my desk. A few minutes later, Derek got up and shook me.

"Get up, man. I want to show you this."

"I don't care. I don't want to see it," I grumbled, shoving another pillow over my head.

"Fine. Just listen then," I heard him walk back over to my desk and click something on my laptop.

A fairly slow, melancholy song filled the air.

Sitting up, I looked at Derek who was still sitting at my desk. I glanced at my laptop screen and read the title of the video, '_I'll Always Remember You – Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana'_

"Hannah Montana? Really, dude?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

He shrugged and said, "Amanda emails me songs she likes."

I rolled my eyes at him, laid back on my bed, and just listened.

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, I found myself listening to the song at _least_ once before bed. One night, I slipped into the Warbler's Hall. Sitting at the piano, I began playing it softly.

_I always knew this day would come,_

_We'd be standing one by one,_

_With our future in our hands._

_So many dreams, so many plans._

Even though Derek never told me outright where Julian was, I knew. He was hiding out in California, filming _Something Damaged_. That still didn't explain why he wasn't answering my calls.

_Always knew after all these years,_

_There'd be laughter there'd be tears._

_But never thought I'd walk away_

_With so much joy, but so much pain._

_And it's so hard to say goodbye._

I always knew that someday, we'd all be apart. Don't get me wrong, I was happy for the guy. He's not even graduated and already has a career ahead of him. But I thought we'd at least have until graduation.

_But yesterday's gone, we gotta keep moving on._

_I'm so thankful for the moment, so glad I got to know ya._

_The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever._

_I'll always remember you._

'_Maybe it's time to let him go_,' Derek had said to me that night. Maybe he was right.

_Another chapter in the book._

_Can't go back, but you can look._

_And there we are on every page,_

_Memories I'll always save._

I knew I'd never forget everything the three of us had done together. Sure, there were times I'd like to change. But thinking about them then, I wouldn't change a thing.

_Up ahead only open doors._

_Who knows what were heading towards?_

_I wish you love, I wish you luck._

_For you the world just opens up._

_But it's so hard to say goodbye._

The night after Derek introduced me to the song, I decided to stop calling Julian. He finally started calling me back, but I never answered. He even called Derek to tell me to pick up. I didn't listen. It was time to give him some space.

_Yesterday's gone, we gotta keep moving on._

_I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know ya._

_The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph._

_And hold you in my heart forever._

_I'll always remember you._

I heard the door open quietly and the soft footfall behind me. I figured it was Harvey or Medel. Maybe even Derek. So I didn't bother looking up.

_Every day that we had, all the good, all the bad,_

_I'll keep them here inside._

_All the times that we shared, every place, everywhere,_

_You touched my life._

I had to stop and catch my breath at that point. The medication I'd taken earlier in the day had worn off. Before I could do anything, a voice behind me picked up where I'd left off.

_Yeah, one day we'll look back._

_We'll smile and we'll laugh._

_But right now we just cry._

_'Cause it's so hard to say goodbye…_

I'd know that voice anywhere. I looked over my shoulder, and saw the brunet haired actor standing behind me. He took his place on the piano bench next to me and gestured for me to keep playing.

_Yesterday's gone, we gotta keep moving on._

_I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know ya._

It had startled me a bit, the way he waltzed in so calmly. But I didn't let it show, and kept singing softly.

_The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph._

_And hold you in my heart forever._

_I'll always remember you._

He glanced over at me and I caught his gaze. I let my fingers trail off the keys as we leaned closer and closer to each other.

As his face came closer to mine, he whispered, "_I'll always remember you._"

"_I'll always remember you…_" I whispered back, almost inaudibly.

Letting my hands leave the piano, he pressed his lips to mine. A few moments later, he pulled away. After the initial shock disappeared, he flashed me his signature smirk. It wasn't as bold as 'Julian Larson-Armstrong: The Actor,' but more like the Julian I knew.

I smiled at him, then frowned, and abruptly slapped his arm.

"Ouch, I tried calling you every day for the last week and finally come back to Dalton and you _slap me_?" he said, with an eyebrow raised.

"You left without a word, wouldn't answer any of my many calls, and then just showed up here! Yeah, you deserved that and a lot more," I spat at him.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, maybe I did. But I'm back now."

"What _are_ you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I think that kiss should tell you _something_," he said, staring into my eyes.

"Yeah, it did," I said, staring back.

Moving closer to me, he asked, "What did it tell you?"

"That I should kiss you again," I said, doing just that.

Smiling as we pulled away, he said, "Not exactly the message I was trying to get across, but it'll do."

"What was the real message?" I asked him.

"That I missed you too much to be apart, but judging from your interpretation, you felt the same way."

"So what if I did?" I said, holding back a smile.

"That'll make this a whole lot easier then," he grinned, getting up and walking towards the door.

Rolling my eyes at him, I smiled and stood up, "And again, I'm lost. What'll be easier?"

"Our first date. Tomorrow, eight o'clock," he smirked and walked out.

"Well, he's going to be a handful," a voice said suddenly right next to my ear.

I jumped and spun around to see my other best friend, smiling.

"How long have you been in here?" I demanded.

"Pretty much since Jules walked in the other door," Derek replied as I glared at him.

"Don't worry, I'll let you two decided when you wanna go public."

"Good," I said, relief a little too evident in my voice.

"But between now and then, I might need some reinforcement…" he held up a digital camera, grinning.

"_Derek Siegerson, if that shows up on the internet, I will single-handedly destroy you,_" Julian yelled from the hallway.

"Nothing stopping you here," I yelled back to him, chasing Derek out of the building.


End file.
